


Mate Mark

by RoboticSpaceCase



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha Dipper, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Nesting, Omega Bill, because why not, heat cycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticSpaceCase/pseuds/RoboticSpaceCase
Summary: Bill goes into heat while drunk and asks Dipper to claim him.





	Mate Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing smut, so here's this. As always, this has been edited, but I'm sure I missed stuff :p
> 
> Enjoy!~

Watching Bill stumble over one of the poorly made black stools along the bar with already half empty drinks in handmade Dipper realize that it might be time to go home. They -and by “they” he really meant Bill- had decided to go out drinking, and Dipper was made to be the DD since his omega had a way of “accidentally” challenging alphas while alone and drunk.

Their relationship was definitely strange compared to most other pairs, ones where the alpha clearly wore the pants and the omega stood next to them, their only job being to look pretty and bare children. Instead, Bill often took charge and acted more like the boss.

Dipper didn’t mind, Bill wasn’t rude or anything about it, that’s just how he was. It worked perfectly for him because he wasn’t exactly a take-charge kind of alpha. There were a few times he stepped up, and he definitely could act like an alpha when he needed to, but for the most part, he wasn’t really into it.

“Hey, c’mon, let’s get out of here,” the brunet said as he helped stabilize his boyfriend.

“Yeah, ‘s ‘bout time we go, I think. Ya got the keys, right? I don’ have ‘em.” Bill downed both drinks then slammed the cups down on the counter, patting his pockets down once his hands were free.

“I have them, thank _God._ You’d kill us both for sure. Do you need me to carry you out?” Dipper stood from his stool, crinkling his nose at the dingy place. He didn’t know why Bill always chose hole-in-the-wall bars -probably the cheap drinks- but he was getting sick of them and their mostly other alphas smell.

Having his unclaimed omega be surrounded by the scent of unknown alphas was one of the few things that made his natural instincts kick in, and Dipper always found himself being more aggressive and protective. Especially since there was alcohol involved.

Bill waved his hand at him, the sleeve of Dipper’s blue jacket sliding over it when he let it fall back at his side. The smaller man had requested that Dipper give it to him when they entered the small, dimly lit bar so that other alphas knew not to try and pick him up. “I can walk jus’ fine, thanks.”

The blond took a single step forward and nearly fell over, Dipper saving him from bashing his face on the counter at the last second.

“Carrying it is,” Dipper sighed.

After making sure their tab had been paid, Dipper scooped Bill up and carried him bridal style out of the building, hoping that Bill didn’t break his long streak of not barfing while incredibly drunk.

While he walked he noticed how Bill clung to him and rubbed his face against his T-shirt, a slight purr rumbling in his chest. The affection was strange, - even while drunk Bill was never very touchy-feely - but Dipper just shrugged it off in favor of getting home and going to bed. By the time he’d get them home it’d be two AM, and he didn’t want to fuck up his sleeping schedule too badly if he could help it.

“Look at me,” Bill slurred when Dipper started the car, “got a sexy alpha to take me home from the bar.” He chuckled and wiggled around in his seat, slowly unzipping the jacket.

Dipper tilted his head at the action, noticing only after Bill had chucked the jacket in the backseat that the car felt much warmer than it should. He furrowed his brows and clenched his jaw, peeking at Bill from the corner of his eye. Something was definitely up with the blond.

“Did you really drink so much that you’re sweating, or is this something else?” He reached over and pressed his hand to Bill’s forehead, immediately retracting it when he felt a familiar heat boiling under the blond’s skin. “You’re in heat?” he hissed. “Goddammit, Bill, why did you want to go out like this? What if another alpha smelled you?”

The blond let out a laugh that ended in a whine and he began to writhe in his seat. “I had your jacket… And I needed to be drunk,” he huffed. “No drinks at home.”

“Seriously?” Dipper sniffed the air and, sure enough, Bill’s scent was thick with pheromones. His body tensed at the smell, eager to speed down the road and get his omega into bed, but Dipper stilled himself and just rolled his window down a little to air out the car.

“Needed to...numb,” the blond panted. He ran a hand through his short hair, pushing his bangs away from his eyes. They had started to stick to his skin from the sweat which was getting worse by the second the longer they were stuck in the small space.

Dipper’s gut churned and his body was at full attention, aching to take care of the whining mess next to him. If he didn’t hurry home, Bill would be spending his heat in the backseat on the side of the road. _Not_ safely and comfortably at home.

“Numb? You’ve never wanted to numb your heats before! Bill this was stupid,” he growled out. They were getting closer and closer to the house, but Dipper wasn’t sure how long he would be able to keep himself from Bill.

This definitely wasn’t the first time the omega had ever done something stupid before a heat. One time he had failed to mention that he was about to go into one and it ended with them getting stuck at Mabel’s house for two days. She didn’t seem to mind it, but for Dipper, it was an awkward Hell. He didn’t know _why_ Bill was so loose with his heats -most omegas had a strict schedule and routine around them- but he was growing tired of it.

He didn’t use to do it, though. When he first started to court Bill the blond usually just locked himself away during them. It was only somewhat recently that the blond became this way, and Dipper couldn’t figure out why.

Just when Dipper thought he wasn’t going to make it until they got home, he pulled into their driveway and shut the car off. He could feel that he slammed his door closed behind himself a little too harshly, but he didn’t care. All he wanted to do was get Bill inside and help him through his heat.

“Alpha,” Bill whined when Dipper picked him up again.

“Don’t give me that,” Dipper scoffed. “You did this to yourself. We could be in your nest taking care of this right now, but _no,_ you wanted to go out and drink.”

Bill blew a weak raspberry at him and clung tighter to him as they walked into the house. “I wanted to numb it.”

“Numb what?” Dipper was getting exasperated with Bill’s excuses. He was going to pull a straight answer from the blond one way or another that night and get to the bottom of why he had become so carefree about his heats.

“Biting,” Bill said behind clenched teeth. “Bite,” he reiterated.

Puzzled, Dipper kept to himself until they made it up to their bedroom, where, apparently, Bill _had_ set up a nest and readied the room for a heat. It made the situation that much more confusing, and despite how badly he just wanted to get into helping Bill, Dipper also wanted an answer.

He set is omega on the bed and took a step back, clenching his fists to help keep himself in check just a little longer. “Bill, I’ve never once heard you complain about my bites, you’re just _now_ telling me that you want to numb yourself for them?”

Bill rolled his eyes, his body instinctively taking off his clothes while he answered. “The, y’know, mating bite. Heard it hurts,” he mumbled.

“Mating bite? Bill, when did we ever discuss that I was going to mark you?” Unable to help himself, Dipper also started to strip, his body producing its own heat that was making him grow more and more restless.

“Didn’t,” he huffed. He tossed his shirt and pants away, then started to work on slipping his boxers off. His cock sprang free and he let out a low hiss at the cold air coming in contact with his burning skin. “Couldn’t. You think too much. I knew a full conversation would make you panic and over think. Just want to do it.”

Dipper growled at Bill, all too pleased when the rumbling sound caused the omega to squirm even harder. “So you’ve been trying to push me into it instead? Bill, that’s messed up.”

“Am I wrong, though?” Bill’s breaths were rapid and heavy, and he turned his head to give the brunet a pleading look, his pupils blown wide enough that they almost completely covered the blue of his eyes.

He _wasn’t_ wrong, Dipper knew that. He just wished Bill hadn’t gone about it this way.

The blond whined loudly at him and Dipper wasn’t able to keep himself from climbing over the smaller man, fitting himself in between his legs. The warmth coming from Bill pulled him in until their bodies were pressed up against each other, prickling chills rushing over both of them when Dipper kissed the corner of Bill’s mouth.

He could scold Bill later for his method, though. For now, he’d take care of the omega and let things go wherever they lead, and if that meant him finally putting a claim on Bill, then so be it.

The urge to mark Bill _had_ been growing as their relationship did, and -even if it was just his brain making up excuses for his boyfriend- it was nice that the blond knew him well enough to notice that and help him do it without letting his constant overthinking get in the way.

Dipper nosed at his neck and Bill happily titled his head back, exposing the tan flesh for his alpha to lick. His tongue dragged over the hot skin slowly so that he could hear his omega beg for more, each whine or high-pitched trill music to his ears.

He let out another growl as he better positioned himself to slip inside of Bill, letting him know he needed to keep still. When he was angled just right, Dipper bit down on Bill’s neck almost hard enough to break the skin, then pushed his dick into him, soft sounds of reassurance coming from his throat.

There was a good chance Bill actually was numb and couldn’t feel it, but he knew the more you comforted an omega while they were in pain the better they could get through it. He’d have to be even more reassuring and comforting after he left his mate mark since that one would require him to actually break the skin.

Bill let out a relieved gasp when Dipper started to move, the friction helping ease the burn of the heat that had grown to uncomfortable levels. The room felt like a sauna and smelled only of Bill, the omega’s sweet scent amplified by the sheen of sweat over his naked body.

The alpha side of Dipper enjoyed it immensely. He had stopped biting him in favor of licking him and taking in the fruity scent. As he continued to move his hips, his nose stayed pressed up against Bill’s jaw so that he let his inner alpha enjoy the submission while it lasted. During their heats were the only times either of them ever acted like their secondary sex, so they had to let it all out while they could.

As much as he enjoyed the time, however, heats weren’t made for lasting, for either the alpha or the omega. In fact, it was considered a good thing to finish quickly because, of course, the more orgasms you had the more likely it was for the omega to get knocked up. They were both on birth control so they didn’t have to worry about that, but Dipper knew his omega -while in this state- would love the illusion of fulfilling what his heat was there for, so he wanted to make quick work of their first time.

Bill wrapped his legs around Dipper’s hips, holding him close while the alpha came, but not tight enough for Dipper’s knot to push inside of him. He wouldn’t knot Bill until they were both spent, that way they could keep going at it without having to wait too long between each time they finished.

The blond came as well, his cock twitching while it covered his stomach with the white, sticky mess that Dipper would clean up once the omega let him up for breaks.

Even if Bill wasn’t a fan of coming so quickly, it wouldn’t matter in the end because the last one or two times were the only ones he’d remember anyway. That is if all the alcohol he drank allowed him to remember even that.

Dipper wasn’t a fan of Bill using alcohol to numb the marking, but for Bill’s sake, he hoped it would work for him. He had heard plenty of stories about how much a mate mark burned, and he didn’t want to have to listen to the other kind of not so pleasant whining Bill was good at doing.

As they went, Dipper lost track of time. He had no idea how long they were in bed together, his only discernible memories being ones of him briefly getting up to clean up a little bit. He knew he was growing tired, and he could feel Bill starting to get less and less excited each time, his wide eyes growing heavy as the night went on.

“I think it’s about time we start to wrap up,” he said in a groggy voice as he cuddled up behind Bill. Once again he used his nose to push Bill’s jaw up, better exposing the crook of his neck, the place where Dipper would leave his mark.

Bill let out a weak trill, rubbing his body against Dipper’s. The omega was too exhausted to speak, which was fine with Dipper. If he had tired the blond out, then it meant he had fully helped him out of his heat and Bill was satisfied.

Dipper pressed into Bill again from behind, one arm wrapped around his waist and the other on the blond’s shoulder. After a night of doing nothing but fucking, his body was a little numb to it, but he still groaned when he started moving because he loved the way Bill hugged his cock so tightly.

Knowing that Bill would remember this one, Dipper took his time to roll his hips into the blond’s, his sharp nails dragging over his skin just hard enough to leave red marks. His sweet smell had dulled back to his usual heady one, his heat finally dying down enough that Dipper was reminded of how much the blond had had to drink.

“Alpha,” Bill whined as he moved his shoulder. “Alpha mark me.”

“Just a little longer,” he growled. He tightened his grip on Bill and started to move faster, his body urging him to knot his soon to be mate.

Bill was panting heavily, pleading sounds coming through with every breath. If Dipper weren’t so tired, he’d try to make his mate beg since the blond usually did it to him whenever they had sex, but he wanted to stay focused on marking Bill before he got too tired to.

He moved the arm around Bill’s hips down so that he could hold his leg, lifting it so that his legs were spread, which would help him push his knot in. Being stuck together for about an hour wouldn’t exactly help either of them sleep, but knotting an omega during their heat was almost essential for them to be fully satisfied. They needed to feel like they accomplished what their heat was for and knotting would reassure that.

“Alpha,” Bill chirped again. He wiggled against Dipper, prompting the brunet to growl again.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Even though Bill had been the one to ask for this, he wanted to give him one last chance to back out of it. He knew the blond would probably scold him for asking later, saying that it was just him over thinking again despite him trying to make it impossible for Dipper to do that, but he didn’t mind. To Dipper, it was better to give him one more chance to change his mind.

“Mark me,” Bill huffed, his voice growing impatient.

With the okay, Dipper pressed his lips against the scent gland in the crook of Bill’s neck, peppering kisses around the area until he decided he couldn’t put it off anymore.

A few final, hard thrusts allowed him to knot Bill as he came, his hold on the smaller man tightening again. He opened his mouth and didn’t let himself hesitate to bite down, sinking his sharp teeth into his mate.

Bill yelped and thrashed around for a moment, his breaths becoming short and a little panicked. It wasn’t uncommon for omegas to throw a fit when being marked, especially with one as stubborn as Bill, so Dipper didn’t take offense to Bill lightly clawing at his arms and whining for it to stop.

Blood started to pool in Dipper’s mouth and he didn’t want to keep his teeth in for longer than necessary, but he wanted to make sure the mark took. He had heard one too many stories of hard-headed omegas not holding a mark because their alpha didn’t bite hard or long enough.

Not only did he want his mark to stay, he also knew that if they had to try again he’d never hear the end of it from Bill, and that was something he definitely wanted to avoid.

When he was satisfied with how deep his bite was, Dipper moved back and immediately started to lick the wound. Bill whimpered each time his tongue went over the area, but Dipper didn’t let up. He couldn’t get up to get ice or anything like that, so he had to stop the bleeding by himself.

“Drinks...didn’t help,” Bill huffed, his voice just as shaky as his limbs. “Fucking hell.”

“I’m sorry,” Dipper said between licks. “Didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Eventually, the trickles of blood slowed to a stop and Bill was no longer shaking, instead lying limp in Dipper’s arms. His breaths had evened out and he seemed like he was about to drift off. It felt incredibly peaceful, a swelling pride in Dipper’s chest causing him to purr.

“I’m happy you’re finally carrying my mark,” Dipper said in a sleepy voice.

Unable to form words right then, Bill started to purr as well. He kept himself at a slightly awkward angle so that he didn’t bother his shoulder too much. The whole area was an angry red, a deep purple color growing around the teeth marks. It would be bruised for about a week, a timeframe in which Bill would have to stay inside while it healed.

“We’ll take tomorrow easy and just watch movies all day, okay? I’ll order pizza.” He kissed Bill’s ear and started to lightly rub the blond all over, careful not to jostle him too much. “And you’d better not bitch about the pain all week. You did this to yourself.”

“Fuck you,” Bill laughed weakly.

Dipper chuckled and sighed contently, relaxing against his mate. “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this small fluffy thing <3
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always much appreciated! <3


End file.
